Merlín nos libre de las buenas personas
by Rastel
Summary: Otra respuesta la reto del Dracothon. y es que Draco Malfoy no es una buena persona. no es un buen resumen, pero da una idea. Reviews porfiplis


Título: Merlín nos libre de las buenas personas

Reto: Reto #8

Autora: Rastel

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Rating: PG (creo, alguna palabrota se me escapo)

Advertencia: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, pero los robo un momentito para mis historias, por las que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico.

Merlín nos libre de las buenas personas

Llevaba días bloqueada en aquel decreto ley e iba a terminar por volverse loca y además aquella maldita elfa domestica solo servía para empeorar las cosas.

Se llamaba Hippa e, ironías de la vida, había pertenecido a la familia Lestrange, después de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort había sido requisada junto a todas las posesiones de dicha familia y ahora era propiedad del Gobierno mágico inglés y estaba a disposición de los funcionarios del ministerio; cuando Hermione Granger había decidido que trabajaría mejor sola desde su casa alguien pensó que sería buena idea adjudicarle a dicha elfa para que la ayudara, cuando ella, precisamente, se hallaba redactando la Ley en virtud de la cual se liberarían a todos los elfos domésticos del yugo de la esclavitud que duraba siglos si no milenios.

Y esta no paraba de importunarla: que si ya tenía lista la comida, cuando ya le había advertido que se limitaría a comer sándwiches para no perder tiempo; que si movía todos sus libros de sitio, empeñándose en guardarlos en la librería, cuando ella los necesitaba abiertos por las paginas que había marcado para no perder tiempo buscando las citas de referencia; y si no era eso era porque le estaba avisando de que ya tenía listo el baño o que le había preparado ropa fresca o pasándole el ultimo parte de alguno de sus amigos, cuando ella necesitaba toda su concentración en lo que tenía entre manos.

¿Es que no entendía que ella estaba trabajando para liberarla de su esclavitud? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Hermione se había empezado a cansar y llevaba semanas pidiendo al ministerio que le retiraran a la elfa después de diversos intentos infructuosos por liberarla, porque esta no parecía entender sus mensajes en forma de ropa tirada en el suelo, la elfa tenía una forma muy particular de actuar en esos casos, se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos y a recoger la prenda caída y llevarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, sin hacer mención alguna al hecho, ni darse por liberada.

Y eso que le había explicado con toda la dulzura que le fue posible, que era libre, que ella la había liberado, es más que iba a liberar a todos los suyos del yugo de la tiranía y que aquello solo era la punta del iceberg, después de liberar a los elfos domésticos, trabajaría en los derechos de los hombres lobo y de aquellos mestizos hijos de humano y otra criatura mágica, la concienciación del mundo mágico respecto a la realidad de los muggles y un largo etcétera.

Pero la elfa parecía no entender o no querer entender; era como Ron.

Si este pensaba que ella estaba ahí para fortalecer su autoestima lo llevaba muy claro, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, cuando este le dijo que rompía con ella para volver con Levander ella ni se inmuto; si necesitaba una Barbie a su lado para fortalecer su ego masculino era su problema, si era tan inseguro que necesitaba a alguien al lado que le recordara a cada minuto lo maravilloso que era, pues, adelante, pero ella no cargaría con semejantes problemas, demasiadas responsabilidades descansaban ya sobre sus hombros.

- Señora, la cena está servida en el salón

- Te dije que no me llamaras señora y que no hacía falta que te molestaras en preparar la cena.

- He preparado estofado siguiendo la receta de su madre.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Has hablado con mi madre.

- Llamo por teléfono, ya se lo dije; pero usted me dijo que le tomara el recado, deje la nota al lado del teléfono.

Hermione dejo el escritorio para dirigirse al comedor.

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde están los libros?! – los libros de consulta que había esparcido sobre la mesa del comedor habían desaparecido y en su lugar había puesto mantel y servicio para uno - ¿Dónde… están… los… libros?

- Ordene un poco y los puse en la librería.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan estúpida!

La elfa se la quedo mirando con ¿dignidad? Imposible, aquella elfa debía ser rematadamente imbécil, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, se quito la rebeca que llevaba puesta y se la arrojo a los pies a la elfa mientras le decía "eres libre, yo te libero", la elfa se la quedo mirando y sin romper el contacto visual se agacho para recoger la prenda tirada.

- Si la señora no precisa nada más me retiro a prepararle el baño.

- ¿Pero es que no entiendes? – le grito a la elfa mientras la sujetaba de los brazos – no tienes que limpiar mi casa, ni cocinar para mi, ni nada, no eres mi esclava, te he liberado, entiendo que siglos de esclavitud te dificulten entender este concepto, se que crees que lo que haces está bien, pero no es así, tienes que comprender lo enfermo que es todo esto, yo lucho por liberaros, ¿No comprendes lo mal que esta todo esto? ¿No ves que está mal?

Hermione, debía admitir que en realidad, había tenido muy poco contacto con los elfos domésticos, intento profundizar su relación con los elfos de Hogwarts, pero tuvo que admitir su fracaso cuando estos se limitaban a ignorar amablemente todas sus iniciativas, en realidad solo había llegado a conocer a tres y cada uno actuaba de forma diferente: el bueno de Dobby tenía tendencia a automutilarse, Kreatcher se pasaba murmurando por lo bajo y por ultimo Hippa ignoraba aquello que no quería ver, pero esa sería la primera vez que dialogaba con una elfo domestico.

- ¿Qué si no lo veo? ¿Qué si no está bien? Por supuesto que está mal, apesta.

- Exacto, toda esta esclavitud, todos estos abusos que han durado siglos, pero yo voy a poner fin, yo…

- No, lo que yo quería decir es que apesta usted.

- ¿Qué?

- Lleva más de una semana sin ducharse, no come bien, no duerme, no habla con nadie, sus padres están muertos de preocupación pero no se atreven a venir por miedo a que los hechice, les borre la memoria y los mande a otro continente por su "propio bien" ¿Quién se cree que es usted para salvara a nadie? Primero sálvese usted y luego ya veremos si puede salvar a alguien.

- Hippa, márchate – dijo Hermione blanca de ira y se fue a su habitación y la cerro de un portazo, sabía que eso para un elfo prácticamente significaba ordenarle que se automutilara pero le daba igual.

Salió al cabo de un rato a buscar un libro que necesitaba, no vio ni rastro de Hippa, a lo mejor la había convencido de que era libre, ojala.

Busco en la librería el libro que necesitaba maldiciendo a la elfa por desordenar su orden, aunque encontrara enseguida el libro tendría que rebuscar la cita cuando ella ya había dejado el libro abierto por la pagina exacta, no le costó mucho encontrarlo, por lo visto Hippa había ordenado todos sus libros por orden alfabético, no sabía que la elfa supiera leer, cuando lo saco del estante y vio que estaba lleno de marcadores y que una gran hoja marcaba el punto exacto donde estaba la cita que buscaba se arrodillo en el suelo y no supo porque empezó a llorar.

Un sonoro POP le hizo levantarse de golpe, por lo visto Hippa no se consideraba libre ni había ido a automutilarse sino que había ido a buscar a alguien y ese alguien resulto ser Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Hippa me dijo que su ama necesitaba ayuda.

- No eres la clase de ayuda que necesito – bufo.

- ¿Lo ve como está mal?

- Si, ya veo que no exagerabas

- Terminara como…

- Hippa, no lo digas.

- ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Malfoy haz algo bueno por una vez en tu vida y llévate a esta elfa de aquí y explícale que es libre, que yo la he liberado.

Malfoy se la miro quedamente, hasta que al final decidió hablar, se arrodillo para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la elfa.

- Mira Hippa, eres muy afortunada, aunque tú no lo entiendas has sido liberada, esta mujer ha puesto fin a cientos de años de esclavitud en tu persona.

- Exactamente.

- Aunque tú no se lo hayas pedido. Debes sentirte orgullosa, tu especie es tan estúpida que hasta ahora no os habíais enterado de que los magos os hemos estando explotado, pero tranquila que aquí esta está humana dispuesta a liberaros, aunque vosotros ni siquiera le hayáis pedido ayuda y la mayoría de vosotros no tengáis deseos de ser liberados, porque vuestro concepto de libertad es completamente diferente al nuestro, o porque sois tan entupidos que no sabéis que es la autentica libertad.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, estas combatiendo una batalla por la que ninguna de tus victimas a rescatar te ha pedido ayuda.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo, tu lo ves como normal porque…

- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que miles de años de educación y cultura equivocada han hecho de mi una mala persona, un ser sin sentimientos que no sabe diferenciar el bien del mal; que tengo el enorme honor de que tú hayas venido al mundo mágico para solucionar todos los problemas de este mundo. Pero hazme un favor Granger y prométeme que nunca vas a luchar por mis derechos. _Desmaius._

Un _Levicorpus_ evito que la alterada mujer se golpeara al caer.

- Hippa indícame donde está su cama.

- Por aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el hechizo aturdidor? – pregunto la elfa cuando depositaron a la chica en la cama.

- No lo suficiente y cuando se despierte estará aun mas desquiciada y furiosa – saco un par de viales del bolsillo de la túnica y se los tendió a Hippa – el amarillo le hará dormir todo lo que su cuerpo necesita hasta recuperarse totalmente, el azul es un poción reparadora, hará que se encuentre más calmada, pero no durara mucho, conociendo su tendencia a la obsesión, ¿no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?

- Llamare a su madre, aunque tiene miedo de que la vuelva a arrancar de su vida, pero le explicare que conmigo a su lado no podrá hechizarla.

- Genial, y que Merlín me libre de las buenas personas.


End file.
